


Last Night at the Mansion

by MsICanDoWhateverIWant1



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1/pseuds/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special evening to end the chapter in Arkansas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night at the Mansion

Jan 1993 - Arkansas Governor's Mansion

(11:30 PM)

He walks inside the mansion, looking around and seeing that almost all of their furnitures are gone except a couple of handmade quilts that his successor asked to leave behind. As he walks to the middle of the living room, he sees the love of his life at the other end; beside the window. The woman who is mainly the reason why he will be the most powerful person in the world. 

As he gets closer to her, he sees that she is staring up, probably watching the starry night. She looks so innocent gazing the stars. He wants to know what she is thinking, as much as he already know her, she sometimes remains a mystery to him. How she remains strong amidst all of the things that they have faced. Even after being married for more than 17 years, she still amazes him for just the way she is. 

He hugs her waist tenderly and put his chin on her right shoulder. She doesn't flinch at all because she knows only one man can comfortably touch her like that. She caresses his arms and leans her head to his. 

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"Nothing, just looking at those beautiful stars."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She chuckles. She always blushes with his flirtatious compliments. Even though he has been doing that for about two decades, it still makes her blush like a giddy teenager. 

"I can't believe we're actually moving to the White House" she admits.

"It's real, darling. We did it."

"Yeah.."

She smiles and pulls his arms even closer to make the hug tighter. She wants to cherish this moment. The last time they will be here in the house where they lived for 12 years. 

"This will be the last time that we are here, Bill."

"It is." 

He gives her tiny kisses on her neck that gave her a good tingly feeling. As he kisses her neck, his right hand starts to wander inside her blouse. It slowly caresses her stomach and goes to her left breast. She realizes what he is doing, as much as she wants him to continue, she knows this is not the right place to do it because someone might see them since people are packing their stuff to put into the truck. 

"Honey, someone...might see us." She moans as he plays with her left nipple with his right hand. 

"No one's going to see us. Everyone left already. Just us. Alone." He kisses her neck then carefully biting her earlobe that had her moan quietly. 

She tries to make him stop because of where they are at, but she's realizing her defeat. Her body feels the tension and wanting more. She wants more. Even though she tries to be discreet, there's just something about Bill Clinton that can make her have this kind of feeling. This carnal desire. She rapidly faces him, immediately put her arms around his neck, she catches his intense gaze. His hypnotizing eyes that fill with desire. It arouses her that this extreme desire is for her. Just for her. 

He leans in to kiss her which she accepts, she deepens the kiss. Passionately. Their lips perfect fit for each other. She parted her lips so that his tongue can get in. They are in sync. The movement of their lips and tongue shows extreme lust and passion for one another. He easily pulls down the back zipper of her blouse and unhook her bra, then caressing her back. This gave her such a soothing, yet arousing feeling. She pulls back; trying to catch her breath. He removes her blouse along with her bra letting them drop to the floor. He looks at her breasts, cupping them with his palms, so perfect for his hands. He can't help but still be in awe of her beauty as if it is the first time he sees her breasts. He plays with it. His left hand hardening the nipple of one breast and the other hand cupping the other breast. The image of him and the feeling of what he is doing are just too much for her that she gives out a big moan. The desire and the tension are rising to her body. She wants more.

She unbuttons one of the buttons of his shirt, signaling him to remove it. He immediately follows her command. He unbuttons his shirt rapidly while kissing her again, devouring her with his lips. As he dropped his shirt to the floor, she lay her hands to his chest, sensing his fast heartbeat, feeling both of their body heat. They are touching skin to skin. She can't help it anymore, she wants him inside her. She's wet. Her inside is contracting as if his cock is already in her. As they continue to make out, he slowly puts his right hand down her skirt and underwear that made her cursed his name. He feels the wetness of her when he touches her clit. He knows that she is in the verge of ultimate desire. Her skirt along with her underwear was pulled down by his other hand and the help of her hands too. As he plays with her pleasure point, he slowly goes down kissing her neck, then her shoulder, her nipple, down through her stomach stopping at the apex of her legs. She doesn't like the tease anymore, she really wants him. As he licks her folds, she grabs his shoulders tightly. 

"Bill, please.."

"Almost there, darling."

He licks her clit while slowly moving in and out one finger. This makes her moan even louder. He then lightly rubs her clit to swirling it with his middle finger. He has a lot of moves that still surprises her. She never knows what he will do next. Everything is exciting. He knows how to really please her. He realizes that she is on the brink of an orgasm, he stopped, causing her to groan. 

He unbuckles his belt rapidly, unbuttons his pants, pulls it down along with his briefs. He can't take it any longer, his erection is too much. She knows, he too is aroused. When he was about to lean in for another kiss, she stopped him, letting him know that she wants to be in control now. He follows her command. She touches the sides of his body while she slowly kneels down keeping her eye contact to his. She holds his cock and moves her hand up and down, kissing his balls. He releases a slight groan, looking up. The image of his wife giving him a blowjob gives him such carnal sensations. She smiles as she sees the sight of him having pleasure of what she is doing. She kisses her erection, while massaging his balls. He bits his lower lip while playing with her hair. Looking at his wife, he feels so lucky having a wife like her. His best friend, his confidante, his life. As much as he wants her to continue since she is doing one hell of a job, he touches her face, caresses her cheeks, and urge her to stand up that confuses her.

"Don't you like it?" She wipes her lip.

"I love it." Kisses her lips.

"Why did you stop me?"

He let out a big sigh. Surround her face with his hands, he caresses her cheeks. She is so beautiful, filled with hope and joy. God, how lucky is he. He smiles, and leans in to give her a passionate kiss. He caresses back down to her butt. Slowly pushes her to the wall without breaking the kiss. She deepens the kiss, surrounds his neck with her arms then plays with her salt and pepper hair. He lifts her, her legs surrounds his waist. He pushes her to the wall more to make sure she won't fall. She moans when his cock touches her. She leans her head to his shoulder, pleading to put his cock inside her. He gives in. No more teasing. As he slowly puts it in her, she lets out a whimper, biting him. It feels good. He moves it in and out of her slowly, finding the rhythm. As he increases his speed, he pushes her to the wall; to not lose balance. She leans her head to the wall as she moves up and down. She is feeling uncomfortable from her position, but the sensation feels to good for her to do anything. 

"I want you to come with me." He breathes. 

She removes her right hand from surround his neck leaving her left hand there. She slowly touches herself from her breasts to her stomach all the way to her pleasure point. The scene of it causes him to moan, increasing his speed even more. She plays with her clit, twirling it with her middle finger as he moves his cock in and out. 

They look at each other, letting each other know that they are nearing the edge. She twirls her clit faster as she reaches her orgasm. When she reaches the edge, her body becomes helpless leaning all her strength to him, catching her breath, leaning her head to his shoulder. He continues to move in and out faster than ever until he reaches it as well. When he finishes, he hugs her tightly knowing her body is very tired. He walks her toward the homemade quilt that was laid perfectly to the floor. He let her down gently, assisting her very carefully, looking very fragile. Here she is, all naked. As she is laid down to the quilt, he caresses her hair, kisses her forehead, then her lips. She closes her eyes, signaling him that she wants to sleep. 

"I love you. You're so beautiful." He whispers. 

She must've heard that, but she didn't respond. She is too tired. He stands up, finding all their clothes, picks up their clothes and put it beside her so that they can change before anyone sees them tomorrow. He lays down beside her, grabs her. She puts her head to his chest, they cuddle for a while..and eventually he dozes off. Hoping that he can wake up early enough to wake both of them and wear their clothes before anyone sees them. A new scandal for the president-elect will not be a good idea to start the presidency.


End file.
